


【萨莫】洛丽塔 09

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 真·洛丽塔，少量性幻想及相关描写。时间半架空，近现代大繁荣时期。30岁出头萨列里 x 十四岁莫扎特（下卷17岁）第一人称，中篇，可能长，HE。





	【萨莫】洛丽塔 09

 

** **Part.** ** ** **19** **

　　我已经描述过两年后这最特别的两天。在沃菲激烈的反抗中，我意识到他当然不再作为那个任性乖戾的小男孩存在。岁月让他成长，才华又让他尚未经受打磨，我的年轻的暴君，已经对我呲起健康整齐的牙。

　　我知道我已经永远爱上了他，并在他面前承认，这个小贼，这个恶棍，他必然洋洋得意。我同样知道他不可能永远是“沃菲”。现在他已经失去了一些曾经稚嫩，正待发育的魅力特征。他十七岁了——再过几年，他就是一个完全成熟的“年轻的男性”，再然后，变成“沉稳的大人”——于是惆怅连着惆怅，我并不失望，却总想起曾经脑海中痛苦催生的梦境，青年的沃菲，不是我的沃菲，他可以不爱我，我却不能不爱他。

　　“永远”这个词，应该流淌在我满身的血液中，灌注着我对沃菲的听与看，还有小心翼翼地触碰。我承认自己的劣根性，对于幼年孩童的完全掌控，也许就是那些怪癖患者心中黑暗的最初诱因。

　　因为可控，从而不会失去，但这是个无用而生硬的幻觉，我再不想提起了。

　　“我是如此的——这样的为你感到骄傲。”我认真地说。

　　他靠在我的琴凳上，伸展的下肢在粗糙的地毯面磨蹭，渐渐发红。他看着出了会儿神，就曲起腿，将膝盖一晃一晃的。

　　“我知道。”他抬起下巴，对我眨了眨眼睛。“我什么都知道。”

　　于是我也被他这幅模样逗笑，走过去蹲下，他把小腿搭在我两肩。感谢居家的肥大短裤，这和小男孩的穿着又有不同。男士们之间伴随私密不顾形象而时兴的条纹布料，正被重力拽去它们最开始分叉的根部，将主人瘦弱的肢体裸露。而胯部的那个微妙的开口，又为这景象添上许多粗野。他用小腿肚那块发红的皮肤磨蹭我的脸颊，一点淡淡的，却灼热的温度。

　　“你像一条被蹂躏的断了脊骨的蛇，”他小声说，“你以为我不知道么？”

　　“我现在不是这样了。”我说。

　　他眯着眼睛打量我，在他眼中，我仿佛看着一个失望的黑洞存在，一切欲，望，一切爱，都在那儿死了：人们的心灵便迷失这种失望的黑窖中。

　　这是他再次入侵的第十五天，我的甜蜜的小傻瓜，这种时光只有十几岁的年轻人才配享受。我时常看着他弹琴，在侧脸的轮廓中，他暗淡的、濡湿的睫毛微微颤动，像沉默坚毅的列奥波德，温柔悲伤的安娜夫人，或者放浪癫狂的玛丽。在这些面孔交错的浮现中，我看见沃菲坐在自己的旋律中飘悠悠离我而去，如同飘至天国，孑然一身，升啊升地，升到飞光流彩的顶巅，浓稠的云朵着正在那儿等他，等他。

　　他依旧在我膝上蜷伏，我静默着，窗外透进来的光线是七彩色，细细的，却放射的散开，当它们掠过书房桌上的乐谱与书页，就将纸张闪烁地翻动。

　　“要是你可以留在这儿，该多好啊。”我说，吻着他的额头，直到他发痒。

　　“我会在这儿。”

　　“你因谁而留下？”

　　“因为你，我因为你而留下，萨列里先生。”他花言巧语地说着，跳起来跑去坐在崔西身边，读她拿来的那叠厚厚的信。然后在客厅大声对我宣布， 当地名流们又邀请他在三天之后参加午后的聚会，地点就在剧院附近，或者在他即将去往的临近城市也可以。

　　他统非情人，亦非爱侣，他只是一个被放在树腊涂覆的草筐里的孩子，顺水漂来我的床榻之岸。

　　我陪他出席了那次私宴，当看到他在我身边出现于人前时，那种故作从容的不自在，我知道他根本没有做好准备去接受理想之外的一切。眼前的欢愉可以轻易诱拐他，他满怀的热情和好奇，尚且不足以去对抗世界的恶意与未知，告知我这一切的，是炽热午后那种胆怯甚至昏昏然的气氛。

　　但我视若无睹，我们走进大厅，那时我并未注意到坐在阴影里的那位先生，因为达彭特已经快乐地跳了过来。还有另一位，名叫斯泰凡尼的，还有几个，我记不太清，也并不需要记得，习惯了虚伪的成年人们总是有一副专门用于掩饰自己神游天外的面孔。

　　他们只是善意地寒暄和调笑，沃菲拥抱了这些人，有些还夸张的互换一个颊吻，于是人们笑成一团，小声的尖叫。但在另一边，还有更多看起来矜持的绅士，我很快就必须跟他们打招呼——作为同僚，竞争对手，或者惺惺相惜的伙伴，在这个年月里，不怎么现身于报纸和剧院的我倒更像是异类。

　　“我们很想念您，萨列里先生，您总不见人影，是在做什么？”

　　“我在睡觉和做梦呢。”我回答。“除了工作，其余的时间全用来捕雀和织网。”

　　后来我坐在一边，一些酒味萦绕在我身侧，我去看沃菲，笑了笑，又不想看他。达彭特倚靠在我旁边的沙发上，问我：“你知道他的事情吗？”

　　他指了指沃菲。

　　我没有说话，他在我低垂的视线和下巴里读到了抗拒，于是拍了拍我的肩膀。我们端着各自的甜点小声聊了起来，关于一些乐评人，一些记者，还有那些非要把皮鞋擦亮，穿着三件套，胸前的口袋优雅放着口袋巾的“新音乐家”。

　　“他们对你可是非常向往和友好的了，”达彭特神秘地说，“迫不及待想和你一起玩，你严肃沉闷的像个‘绅士典范’。”

　　而读者需要知道另一件事情的发生，当我放任那个疯小子独自钻进了他适应的个人快乐，视线转到大厅的一角，在那个阴影边上是三三两两的绅士，他们围绕着，簇拥着他们的中心说话，然后散开。我从后来的各种听闻知道，沃菲当然从不也不屑于和那些“端着架子的古人”为伍，但他还是接近了那个地方，原因简单：一粒袖扣。

　　当他追着那枚掉落的小玩意儿直到某个人皮鞋尖的边缘，他是蹲着身抬起头的，先是看到剪裁精致的西装裤脚。那个阴影中的男人将腿轻轻向前伸了一些，鞋跟蹭动着毛织的地毯，细软的摩擦声在嘈杂的大厅里不为人所觉，但仍然在他们之间被微妙探知。直到手工缝制的，蜥蜴皮的鞋帮离开了阴影的笼罩，在澄黄的顶灯下探进我们十七岁小先生蹲曲的两腿之间，用稍微的凉意，贴上他露出一线的脚踝皮肤。

　　“你多赤诚啊。”

　　据说，那个男人这样开口了。

　　

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **20** **

　　我并非不知道，正在我们之间，某些东西隐秘生长、蠢蠢欲动。

　　我们回程是在傍晚，街边的棒球场，稚嫩的少男少女们正奔跑着，一个漂亮的金发男孩后背衬阳光，对着跳跃到威严而壮丽的高高苍穹中的小球莞尔一笑，伸展的手臂和朝后旋开的球棍之间，保持了瞬息间迷人的、充满生命力的平衡姿态。那苍穹是他一手创造，向那颗飘忽的小圆球包围而去。尽管球疾速如飞，返弹却还容易，在长而优美的飞行途中，没有扭向，也无跌落。

　　车速只减慢了短短几秒钟，我看着，如同在看某些隐秘的意象，沃菲也看着。

　　“你不开心吗？”他问。

　　我摇头，伸手捏了捏他的后颈，他就蜷软着偎进座椅中去了。有一小片光滑的长方形银色纸——是口香糖里层包装纸——从前边飞出来，飞进了车前的挡风板，簌簌地震动着它的一个角，始终不愿停歇。我想到假使我真地发了狂，就可以会以杀人而告终。实际上——沉稳的萨列里对阴郁的萨列里说——做些准备可能是聪明的——以便当错误真正发生时，随时利用它。

　　他没有主动对我提起自己碰到了什么。其实，当我们离开的时候所有人互相道别，我看向他，一支黑褐色的手杖，底尖轻轻敲在他的膝盖，然后缓缓滑落下来，直到降落地面。

　　他盯着那根细而结实的木棍，露出一种嘲弄的笑容。

　　我知道那时我非常确信他已经永远地萌发。在我所居住的公寓背后，那朦胧的淡紫色山峦，像是挤满了喘息、攀缘着、笑着、又喘息直至消融在云海中的所有阿玛迪乌斯。

　　很久以前，一个人会惊异地听到自己胸内有节奏跳动，但从不去猜测那是什么。他还不能对人这样奇怪、陌生的东西给以辨识确定。那时的人体是一间囚室，囚室里的东西能看，能听，能恐惧，能思索，还能惊异。而人体消失之后所留存的东西，便算是灵魂。

　　当然，今天的人体不再陌生了：我们知道在胸膛里跳动的是心脏；鼻子是伸出体外的排气管，为肺输送氧气；脸呢，什么也不是，只是一块标记着所有生理过程的仪表板，标记着吃，看，听，呼吸以及思维的情况。

　　学会了给各个部位命名之后，人体就好对付多了。我们知道，灵魂不过是大脑中一种活跃的灰色物质。灵与肉两重性的古老命题终于被众多科学术语淹没，我们仅仅将其作为一种过时的浅见陋识而加以嘲笑。

　　但是，假使窥伺一具身体的生理成长与心理成长，透过那些朦胧的、浅薄的初悟，灵肉一体这个科学时代的诗意错觉，便即刻消失。

　　我一边洗漱，一边看着面前方形的镜子中，我自己的眼睛，我的视线渐渐去触摸那些幻想的实体。恶魔难道没有发现，如果他能让我再做一段时间的玩物，我就会得到某种解脱。亦或者它发现，就在每次我将要沉沦或成功逃离的当口儿，恶意地撕扯着我远比就这样让戏剧落幕有意思。但我终于屈服于那样的鞭打之下，谁能看到阴影间，安东尼奥·萨列里低伏着身子，在他斜睥的眼中，在他埋于掌中的脸孔——对着神像说：好，如果我真的站起来掐住你的脖子，你又会怎样？

　　我们怎么能去谴责那些遵循自然规律的事物？昭示洞察它们的太阳沉落了，人们只能凭借回想的依稀微光来辩释一切，包括断头台。

　　正像我所预料以及看到的，沃菲同样与镜子中的自己对视了，这变化不是突然发生，而是积聚了几百个日夜后，借由一个缝隙爆发。他力图透过自己的身体来认识自己，在一种秘密犯禁的色彩中，不是虚荣心使他走向镜子，而是那种看见了“我”时的惊奇。他以为透过那面部状貌看到了自己全然成熟的灵魂的闪光，忘记了自己不过是看见了身体机制的仪表扳。他以为嘴唇与眼睛是自己天性的真实表露，忘记了那不过是给肺输送氧气的通气管和为大脑印象提供底片的暗盒。

　　最终，他的灵魂浮现于他的身体表面，如那些塞在底舱的水手终于冲了出来，散布在甲板上，向着长天挥臂欢呼。

　　所谓的成人世界，完全对他打开了大门。

　　达彭特仍然在咖啡馆和我聊起沃菲两年间的一切，和他告别之后，我站起来，慢慢地步回家去，一边走着，我听见了街道右边的树丛深处发着轻微的敲击声，我站着静听。这是锤击声还中一只啄木鸟的啄木声？不，这一定是锤击声。

　　我继续走路，一边听着，我发现在通往公寓的大道之外，还有一条狭窄的小径，一条迷失的小径。

　　一条迷失的小径，但是我觉得这条小径是被人走过的，我沿这小径上走去，那两旁的小杉树，不久便要给老橡林淹没了。锤击的声音，在充满着风的、树林的静默中——因为树木甚至在它们的风声中，也产生一种静默——愈来愈近。  

　　我打开门，沃菲坐在钢琴上，那叠乐谱，混着报纸、信件，夹杂着他的或我的，被他高高举起，甩动手腕，四散进灼燥的空气中。在纷扬落下的纸片之间，他扭过头看我，神色一时显露，又一时被遮住不见。

　　他站了起来，向我行了一个夸张的礼。我看到他脚边的信和报纸，正在斥责他的“不规矩”以及“傲慢”，“乖戾”，“狂妄”。

　　我的早熟的爱物。

　　“过来！沃尔夫冈。”我厉声低喝，他直直看着我，然后几步走到我面前，拽住了我的领带。

　　而他的身高已经足够使他无需踮起脚尖，他凑过来，亲吻我的领口和下巴。

　　“你要惩罚我吗？”他轻声问。

　　就在这个杂乱的，铺满或光滑、或摩擦力稍大的纸张的房间，我把他推进掉落的窗帘和文字的皱褶中，他瞪视着我，用牙撕咬我的嘴唇。当气流中的灰尘被蓬乱的散开，树影间隙线条状的光随着他身体的起伏滑过他露出的小腹，他的喉结和手腕，纤细的弯着的腰部。仿佛有一支火馅在扑着，就像一场戏剧，林中的鹿在草丛上翻过身来，随着它的低哼和鸣叫，一切都在我自口腔中品尝到的甜腥中上升，上升。

　　他哼笑起来。


End file.
